Flashing lights
by Femi-Foxx
Summary: Bella is a photographer in her bestfriend Alice's business. but she wants to be a writer. For now she loves what she does. But what happens when she goes to new york and is suddenly working with a green eyed God named Edward? BxE ALL HUMAN -PICS IN PRO-


**In this all human fanfict of twilight. Bella is a photographer in a well established business with her best friend and boss Alice Brandon. Edward Masen is a model who is also wanting to become a successful doctor. Enjoy!**

* * *

Here I am trying to get some sleep when the God awful sun decides to just come out, shine bright and wake me from my slumber. I tried to fight the rays of the ball of light, turning away from it. But after a couple of minutes, it was hopeless. The sun won, I let out a loud huff and motioned to get up. But thanks to me fighting the sun, I had ended up getting ensnared with the sheets and it caused me to fall flat on my face.

" Hello floor... we meet again. Ugh... "

Letting out a sigh, I rose up off the floor, dusted off my self and decided it was best to take a shower and prepare for the long day. I was twenty three and worked as a photographer for some well known fashion company. We were always busy, I hardly had an outside life because of all the work. But I didn't mind, I happened to work with my two best friends which made my work more fun. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Isabella Swan, but I perfer Bella.

My best friend Alice Brandon happens to be the head hancho when it comes to the corporation. It's her company and she's the one that had started it and put her money in it. It ended up paying off. She's pixie like small, she's around four ten or maybe four eleven. She's got cropped spiked hair that flares out. Her hair matches her attitude, she's full of joy and spunk. She's also really pushy... and she LOVES shopping.

Anyways, my other best friend is Rosalie Hale, she has to be the most beautiful girl to ever exist. She can be fiesty and have an attitude sometimes, but for as long as I've known her, she's really sweet too. She's a blond bombshell and many people envy her for her beauty. She's a little vain, but we love her all the same. Me? I'm just your plain jane. Unless Alice and Rose get ahold of me... Then they work their fashion expertise and make me at least decent to look at. They say I'm not plain or anything, that I'm pretty... but I don't believe it. I don't really care anyways.

I made it to my bathroom without tripping, I know, I'm amazed too. Yup, you guessed it, I'm a total klutz. If they had a vote on who was the clumisiest person at high school it would of been me, without a doubt. I lived in a simple apartment by myself, with what my job pays me, I have enough to survive and live by myself. Though Alice insists that I should move in with her. I really actually like my privacy...and well, I'm in no mood to have to play Bella barbie every morning. I stripped off my pajamas, started up the water and let the warm liquid trek down my body. It relaxed my muscles and made me feel at ease. After about thirty minutes, I finally got out of the bathroom, slipped a towel around my body and walked out of my bathroom. As I opened the door, steam poured out of the room, I took a few steps and to my shock there was someone standing there waiting for me.

" Bella! I thought you'd never get up, let me do your hair and make-up! "

" Alice... Why must you torment me so early?... "

" Oh come on! It's best I do it cause we got a long flight ahead of us. "

" Fine fine... do what you want... I'm too tired to care. "

Yup, that's right. We were leaving LA, California, which had been my home away from home...away from home. I had been living in California since I moved out of Charlie's house after highschool. Charlie meant best and he was a good father. I had moved in with him when my mom, Renee decided she'd remarry a minor league baseball player. I decided to bite the bullet and give her happiness which had led me to move with Charlie in a raining place called Forks... which was located in Washington. I don't regret that decision at all. I mean I had missed Arizona a lot, but if I had never came to forks, I would of never met Alice.

I had lived with Alice in the beginning when we had flew to California. When we went to fashion school, (well I actually took a photography class but whatever) we had met Rosalie Hale. Now we were all flying to New York city for a couple of months due to the corporation getting things settled in the office in NY. After what felt like a couple of hours...though glancing at the clock, only forty five minutes had passed. We were done, dressed and ready for hell at the airport. To our surprise the airport business went all rather quick and we were on our flight in no time.

Once we had landed, . A sigh escaped my lips as we soon exited the airport and hopped in to my car to be for the next couple of months. Alice, Rosalie and II were to be driving a black mercedes. we rushed towards the NY office. It was a large building, and today we were meeting with a number of models to take photos of and decide who we wanted to advertise our latest designs...well Alice's latest... but you catch my drift. What we were going to do this morning boarderline afternoon was called casting.

We all rushed into the elevator, it was funny that all the models were already there in the building in a line. Alice apologized to the other manager even though she really didn't have to. Alice ran this show, never the less, Alice motioned for the first model to walk over, introduce himself. His name ended up being Alex, I snapped a shot of him smiling. Then Alice told him bluntly to take off his shirt. I wasn't really paying attention to his body, sure it was nice, but I was used to the models so their good looks and bodies didn't make me blush...or so I thought.

I thought they didn't have any effect on me, until a male with bronze hair came out from the line, walked over towards us and smiled. I could see what would make him smile, it had caused all of the guys to smile today. Their attention was always towards Rosalie and Alice. I guess when they heard the name Alice, they expected some old crone, but instead they were greeted by the sweetest pixie. But as these thoughts got carried away I realized he was staring at me, his green eyes dancing in the light. My cheeks redded with blush. Alice seemed to notice the exchange and she spoke on my behalf. I regained a bit of my posture and snapped a photo of him with his shirt on. Alice then chirpped and started a simple conversation.

" So what's your name? "

" Edward Masen "

" Well Edward, how about you join us for drinks tonight and we can discuss some business. I'll give you the directions. "

" Sure, I'd like that. "

Another smile graced his lips, though when his eyes met mine, a soft crooked grin broke out. I had to remind myself to breath. Alice then seemed to interfer once more and speak.

" Alright Bella, your gonna come tonight too. "

" Huh?...urm... okay.. "

" Great... Now Edward, take off your shirt. "

" Okay. "

Oh. my. Once I watched him slip off his grey long sleeved thin shirt, his true build was revealed. I felt my cheeks get hot once more, I glanced towards the floor, Rosalie nudged me and I just remembered I was suppose to take another photo. I aimed the camera towards the god before me and snapped one last photo. Alice nodded, waved and he spoke in that beautiful velvet voice once more.

" Alright, see you tonight ladies. "

Then the rest of the models came through and we were finally done, it was already two in the afternoon. Alice drove us towards our current apartment and they got me ready for tonight. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. I didn't see Rosalie or Alice getting dressed up... so why was I the only one? I didn't get to dwell on those thoughts for long before Alice told me we were meeting him in the lobby. We were suppose to have drinks with him and discuss business. I hope Alice and Rosalie will be coming with me...if they don't... I don't know what will happen tonight.

* * *

**Alright so this is the first chapter of Flashing lights. Next chapter will be in Edward's point of view of his day. Then after that will be the drinks night! Review please? If your curious about what they look like, There are pictures in the profile of what Bella and Edward (plus the rest of the cast). **


End file.
